disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Cody
Cody (Hinokara) is a protagonist in "The Sixth Sense" project. He has a strong respect for the life, both of the wild and of people alike. Drivin by an inner will to save and protect, Cody is currently seeking out others who have powers like him, which were referenced in Megara's letter. Age 10, the boy travles with the Golden Eagle, Marahute, to help others that are being hunted. Powers Cody's gift relates to that of controlling any animal that he touches. In controlling them, he can turn a creature against it's own will, causing it to subject completely to whatever will or emotion Cody is feeling. In a way, the beast looses's its self knowing, its soul and becomes an extention of the boy himself, acting as a guardian or a familiar. Cody mearly beleives he's making "friends" with the animals he controls, not thinking his powers cause them any harm. Cody does not have a full understanding of his powers yet, and does not know how to release an animal from his control. The only way he knows of currently that a creature can escape his powers is through death. Marahute Marahute is a massive golden eagle, as well as the only animal that's currently under Cody's control. The bird is roughly the size of a large horse, with a massive wingspan of at least 30 feet (9.144 meters) from wing tip to wing tip. With her large wingspan, Marahute is Cody's form of travle over great distances. She can carry large loads, including multiple people, either on her back, or carrying via talons. Found in a poacher's trap, Cody released her sense of fear, and set her free from her binds, saving her life. In controlling her, she can only feel Cody's most primal instincts; love, rage, and a need to protect him. Without a sense of herself, she will follow any order and will stop at nothing to protect and stay with the young boy. Conflict Growing up in the outback, Cody came into contact with many animals that suffered from poachers. After meeting Marahute, Cody started to travel, freeing animals from the hunters as he went from continent to continent. However in coming to Africa, he came across a band of hunters lead by Clayton, who was trapping a large group of gorillas. Enraged by the sight, Cody ordered Marahute to scare off the hunters. In doing so, Marahute's rage was unleashed, and she left none alive. Current Situation Having seen Marahute kill for the first time, Cody fears deep down that she wouldn’t stop in killing others again. It was not until finding Megera’s letter that Cody came out of hiding. The two left to find the others Megera spoke of, hoping help and meet others who can help him understand his powers. Cody is currently being hunted by Clayton's brother, a poacher by the name of Percival C. McLeach, who became a mercenary hunter for The Government after Marahute’s attack. Videos thumb|300px|left Other Details All animals under Cody's control turn solid black from the use of his powers. This effect can be created in Sony Vegas with the use of: *Black Restore *Chroma Keyers (Red Orange for Marahute) *Cookie Cutters Category:Protagonists